Promesa
by HanakiHime
Summary: [約束] No es una despedida... [SasuSaku]


**Declaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que la lírica adjunta. Únicamente esta historia basada en la serie, pero sin fines de lucro, solo por entretener.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Lírica de canción**

- Diálogo.

Narración en primera persona.

_Palabras importante, o a prestar atención._

: Cambio de personaje para narrar.

**

* * *

**

**'YUBIWA'**

_"Promesa"_

**

* * *

Como no pude detener mis lágrimas **

**Interminables, no vi su última sonrisa a **

**Través de la bruma, por favor, no te **

**Vayas, por favor, no te vayas, quédate **

**Aquí, la luz se enciende atravesando el cielo.**

- ¡Si te quedas junto a mi, te prometo, que seremos realmente felices!

¿Es que acaso no quiere ser feliz¿Y olvidar eso que le hace tanto mal¿Por qué rechaza la dicha que le ofrecen sin pedir nada a cambio? Podría ser feliz si quisiera…

- ¡Cada día será estupendo¡Por eso, por favor¡Quédate!

Difícil contener lo que nos hiere tanto. Y llorar es una liberación, del alma. Es tomar un respiro, y luego volver a empezar, volver a sufrir.

No quiero dejar de llorar…

**Aún esto es insignificante para mi, te ame **

**Mas que a nadie, con toda mi alma, **

**Gracias por todos los preciosos **

**Sentimientos que me diste.**

- Si tú no estas aquí, para mi…

Mi deseo no es tu partida, es tu felicidad. La felicidad te la puedo dar yo, por que mi amor es sincero. Tus rechazos han destrozado de a poco mi corazón, pero aún así no te abandonaría. Aún que no sea correspondida, siempre estaré ahí para ti; seré ese algo del que te podrás agarrar cuando caigas, serán mis dedos los que limpien las lagrimas inexistente en ti desde aquel día que te marcó para siempre… seré tu amiga, si es eso lo que quieres.

Pero, por favor… no te alejes de mí…

- …Será lo mismo que estar sola.

**"Cuando te fuiste estuve mirando por un largo **

**Tiempo la niebla de tu huella mientras desaparecía..."**

- Eres una verdadera molestia.

Discúlpame… Te comprendo, y lo siento.

- Gracias…

Él sentimiento que tengo por ti, fue desarrollándose con el tiempo, y se transformó en amor verdadero… porque eres mi primer amor.

Solo veo niebla, y lo último que sentí fue tu respiración detrás de mí y el gran dolor de mi corazón.

¿Por qué? Solo quiero amarte… no, por favor. No… no te vayas.

**---------------**

**Por favor, no olvides, que no estás solo, **

**Aún si estamos separados, podemos **

**Todavía, continuar mano a mano.**

Tú rostro me transmite tu dolor y me contagia.

Decirte que sí, es difícil para mí. ¿Estarás a salvo luego? En una pequeña caja de hielo dentro de mí, guardo todos los momentos compartidos con los que me quieren, y cada una de las sonrisas que me dedicaste cada día de mi vida.

¿Sabes? No te quedan bien las lágrimas ¿Por qué son tantas¿Tanto significo para ti?

**Con mi primer amor, lo que aprendí, es que **

**Podía ser doloroso, aún si pasa el tiempo, **

**Vivirá una vez más. Cuando me sonríes **

**Al despedirte, me das un MENSAJE, para **

**Realmente vivir con todo mi corazón.**

Te tengo entre mis brazos y es cuando dudo… ¿Te llevo conmigo? Te veo tan pura, y eres liviana. Siento… ternura.

Tu destino no es ser feliz conmigo, por que yo no podré volver a ser feliz nunca. Así que seguiría dañándote por que no podría compartir una vida junto a ti. No puedo aceptar que me quieras de verdad; me volvería vulnerable a ti, y pasarías a ser mi debilidad.

**Sólo sé que nos veremos algún día otra **

**Vez, estamos juntos, aún si estamos **

**Separados, podemos mirarnos fijamente en **

**Otros ojos, y apostar todo en nuestras **

**Esperanzas y sueños.**

Te dejo recostada sobre la banca y solo te contemplo. Mi corazón se acelera, porque de un momento para otro, tengo mis labios sobre los tuyos. Un simple rose hizo que tuviera un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mi…

_Y nos he hecho una promesa… _

Me sigo sintiendo triste, ahora más que antes. ¿Podré volver a verte?

Me separo de ti, lentamente y sigo mirándote. Aún inconciente sigues llorando. Limpio las últimas lágrimas, que espero sin esperanza, sean las últimas que derrames por mí.

Mis dedos hacen un recorrido por el lado de tu cara, acariciándote… despidiéndote.

Te miro melancólico, por última vez.

**Prometamos que cada uno, mantendrá la **

**Intensidad que sentimos ese día, y **

**Viviremos el futuro que florece en el mañana.**

Ahora que me marcho aprendo a quererte.

Las puertas de Konoha se cierran detrás mío… y espero que, algún día, vuelvan a abrirse para mí, y verte allí. Y recordarte… que no he roto mi _promesa. _

* * *

N/A¿Les Gusto?

Primer Fic que subo, así que espero sea de su agrado Leí por ahí que no esta permitido añadir líricas de canciónes a los fics, pero como ya muchos/as los han hecho, no le di más vuela al asunto y lo hice. Además creí necesaria la lírica para llevar a cabo la historia. Así que si no esta permitido, mil disculpas.

Este fic lo hice basandome en un Doujinshi Sasuke x Sakura, con el mismo nombre, 'Yubiwa'. Aúnque no tengo idea de lo que dicen en el Doujinshi, lo relacióne con su título, que se habrán dado cuenta, 'Yubiwa' traducido significa 'Promesa'. Tambien tome en cuenta la lírica por eso, porque trata sobre una promesa que se hacen una pareja de enamorados.

Para más información y por si les interesa:

El Doujinshi pertenece a Konjou Kumiai (Uno de mis autores favoritos, además de Ousho Chikubai :3) y la lírica del tema es del tema 'Yubiwa' (see, tambien se llama así xD) escrita por Yoko Kanno y vocalizada por Maaya Sakamoto, para el ending de la película "Escaflowne".

Eso es todo... y... emm

¿Reviews? x3


End file.
